


Leaving

by daisy_is_always_cold



Series: Marvel Oneshots [14]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:54:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26827681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_is_always_cold/pseuds/daisy_is_always_cold
Summary: After you and Tony break up, you plan to move to Seattle, and of course, Tony isn't very happy about it.
Relationships: Natasha Romanov (Marvel) & Reader, Tony Stark/Reader
Series: Marvel Oneshots [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956661
Kudos: 39





	Leaving

You’d broken up with Tony Stark exactly two weeks ago, and so far, it had been one of the best decisions you’d made in your life. Your relationship had been toxic, and you felt free. 

When you first started dating the billionaire, you had fun, but as the months continued, your relationship lost its excitement, and Tony began to ignore you. When he did actually pay attention to you, it was only to argue or criticize you. Somehow, he’d still been surprised when you finally worked up the courage to break up with him. 

Since then, you’d moved back into your apartment full time. You still went on missions with the Avengers, though they now had a distinct lack of Tony Stark. It wasn’t that you had made that choice, it was that both Tony and Steve had made it for you. Tony had been completely avoiding you since you’d broken up with him, and Steve feared conflict between the two of you on a mission. 

But tonight, there was no avoiding the both of you stuck in the same room. It was a ‘team bonding night’ which usually meant movies or playing video games into the early hours of the morning. Everyone’s attendance was required by Steve. 

When you arrived at the tower, you took a deep breath before entering the building. This was going to be messy, especially if you worked up the confidence to share the news you’d been avoiding telling the others for days. 

The elevator doors opened to reveal the common room, which was already full of your fellow teammates. 

“(Y/N)!” Your best friend, Natasha cried. “It’s good to see you!” She pulled you into a hug and dragged you over to the rest of the group. You spotted Tony in the corner of the room, consuming large amounts of alcohol. As soon as you turned away, you could feel his gaze burning into your back. 

“I’ve missed you. I wish you still lived in the tower.” Natasha refocused your attention. 

“Yeah, well, you know how I am. I like to live alone.” You shrugged and you swore you heard Tony snort slightly.

“We know, you like your space, but we still miss you.” Clint chimed in. 

“But don’t give her too much space or she’ll get angry.” Tony muttered, his words slurring a little. 

“You got something you want to say to me?” You turned to your ex. 

“We’re gonna give you two a minute.” Natasha said nervously as the others slowly backed out of the room. 

“Hell yes, I do.” He said, clearly drunk. 

“Then say it to my face, don’t be a coward.”

“Oh, so I’m a coward now? I thought I was a ‘self-obsessed asshole who is incapable of caring for anyone other than himself’.”   
“When it came to our relationship, you were.” 

“So you broke up with me instead of talking to me like an adult?” He asked angrily and took another sip of whatever he was drinking. 

“It’s impossible to talk to you like an adult when you completely ignore my existence for days on end, and when you do speak to me, it’s only to tell me that I shouldn’t go on whatever mission Steve is planning.” 

“I’m sorry that I was busy, that I had work to do.” 

“Tony, I don’t want to do this with you. We broke up, we didn’t work together. We just… exist on different wavelengths. There’s nothing you can do about it.” You sighed. “Let’s go join the others.” 

Wanda declared movie night, and you made yourself comfortable in the corner of the couch while the others argued over which movie you should watch. 

Your phone began to ring and you checked the caller ID before you answered. 

“Fury.” You spoke and the others turned to look at you.

“Agent (Y/L/N). I’ve got the last details of your transfer.” 

“Okay.” You said, getting up to exit the room. You hadn’t told the Avengers that you were being relocated and this wasn’t exactly how you wanted them to find out. As soon as you turned the corner, you returned your focus to the phone call. 

“What do you got for me?” 

“You’ve been cleared to be stationed in Seattle. The team of agents there needs a leader, and its the general area where you asked to be relocated to.”

“You want me to be in charge? I’ve never held that kind of leadership position before. I’m an operative, not a leader.” 

“We all have to try new things sometimes, (Y/L/N). I’ll send a Quinjet to pick you up in exactly one week.” 

“Okay, thanks. Anything else?” 

“I’d suggest you tell them sooner rather than later.” He advised. 

“I know.” You said quietly. “I will. Goodbye.” 

The line disconnected and you returned to the common room. 

“What did Fury want?” 

“Nothing, just details from a mission.” You mumbled. Natasha narrowed her eyes, trying to read you. You were pretty sure that she knew you were lying. 

They eventually decided on some stupid animated kid’s movie that you paid no attention to. You spent the first half of the movie thinking through your move to Seattle, and the second trying to work up the courage to tell your friends when the movie was over. 

When the credits rolled, you yawned. 

“I should get going.” You chickened out and got up. “It’s late.” 

“Or you could sleep over,” Natasha suggested. “C’mon, it’ll be fun.” 

“Nah, I’m gonna go home.” You said as walked towards the elevator. “I’ll see you later? I’m sure we’ll have a mission this week.”

“Yeah, I’m sure we will.” She smiled and waved goodbye. You didn’t notice Tony’s eyes on you as you left and you didn’t hear Natasha whisper to Clint: “She’s hiding something.” 

You woke the next morning to a knock on your door. You pulled your messy hair up in an attempt to look like you had already been awake, but it was no use. You unlocked the door to reveal none other than Tony Stark. 

“You’re leaving?” He said angrily. 

“Hello, good morning, nice to see you, (Y/N), how are you.” You muttered sarcastically as you let him into your apartment.

“Sorry, good morning, when were you going to tell me that you’re moving to Seattle?!” walked further into you apartment. 

You attempted to rub the fatigue from your eyes. “I was going to tell you...when I got around to it. How exactly did you find out?” 

“I have a backdoor into the SHIELD system that Friday monitors for anything I might find interesting. Last night, Fury put your relocation files into the system and she flagged it for me.” He said quickly, as though it were obvious, “When were you going to tell me, and why are moving to begin with?” He returned to his original line of questioning. You walked over to the coffee pot and started to make yourself some, still slightly asleep. 

“I was going to tell everyone soon, I just chickened out last night.” 

“Is that was Fury called about?” 

“Yeah.” You sighed. There was a pause.

“You’re leaving because of me, aren’t you?” He seemed almost sad. “Because we broke up.” 

“Well, I mean that’s part of it.” 

“I knew it. I knew that this was my fault.” He started muttering.

“Tony, stop, this isn’t your fault. I was going to leave the Avengers months ago, and then you kissed me, and we were together and I couldn’t bring myself to leave. All you did was delay the inevitable.” 

“I just don’t understand why you want to leave.” 

“Tony, I love working with the team and hanging out together, but I miss home. The Pacific Northwest is where I grew up, and I love it there. Something that our relationship really taught me is that I have to stand up for myself and my well-being, and I just know that I’m going to do better there.” 

“Was our relationship really that fucked up?” 

“Yeah,” You laughed a little. “It was.” You paused. “Will you keep this quiet for me for a little bit longer, please? I just want to be able to tell the others myself.” 

“Yeah, I can do that, but only if you promise me something in return.” 

“What?”

“You have to promise that you’ll visit, and that we can come visit you too.” 

“Yeah, of course.” You smiled. “I’m counting on it.” 

You finally worked up the courage to tell the others on the day before you moved. You had a quick reconnaissance mission in the morning, and when you returned, Natasha convinced you to spend the rest of the day at the tower. Your standing with Tony had improved since the conversation in your apartment that morning, and you felt terrible about leaving your friends the next day. 

You’d all collapsed on the couch when you suddenly blurted, “I have something to tell you all.” 

“Is everything okay?” Their minds went to the worst possibilities. 

“I...uh, I’m moving to Seattle. Tomorrow.” 

“I’m sorry, what?” Natasha said, shocked. 

“I’m moving to Seattle.” You repeated. 

Clint immediately turned to Tony, “This is your fault, isn’t it?” 

“No, it’s not his fault.” You tried to calm him, “This has been coming for a while now. It has nothing to do with any of you.” 

“I can’t believe you’re leaving us.” Natasha was still in shock. “What am I going to do without my best friend?”

“Hey!” Clint cried. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner, I just couldn’t figure out how to.” You said sadly. 

“Why aren’t you more upset about this?” Steve asked Tony. “Ever since you broke up, you’ve been complaining about how much you miss her.” 

You turned to face your ex. 

“Traitor.” Tony muttered. “I already knew.” 

“You knew and you didn’t tell us?” 

“(Y/N) asked me not to. She wanted to tell you herself.” 

“And you’re leaving tomorrow?” Wanda spoke. 

“Yep, bright and early.” 

“Alright, then we have very limited time to put together this going-away party.” 

“So...you’re not upset?” 

“Oh honey, we’re upset, but we can deal with that later. Right now, we’ve got to celebrate your last night in New York.” Natasha said before she got up from the couch. “C’mon.” 

You spent your last night in New York drinking and laughing with your friends. When morning finally came, you said a tearful goodbye to each one of them. You headed to your car and practically jumped when you heard a voice behind you. 

“Let me drive you back to your apartment.” 

“Tony!” You cried. “Don’t scare me like that!” 

“Let me drive you back, I’m not ready to say goodbye yet.” 

“Tony,” you laughed a little, “what’s another half hour going to do?” 

“Just...please.” 

“Okay, fine. Let’s go.” 

The drive was silent. You weren’t sure there was anything left to say. You pulled into the parking space and started to reach for the door. 

“I’m sorry.” Tony blurted. 

“What?” 

“I’m sorry. I was a shit boyfriend and I realize that now. I just...I can’t stop thinking about you and how much I care about you, and I don’t want to say goodbye because I don’t want to let go of you, of us.” 

You didn’t speak for longer than Tony was willing to wait. 

“Please, say something.” 

You thought for a moment long before you spoke, “Tony, I care about you too, but I’m going to Seattle. I’m sorry.” You got out of the car and went up to your apartment to grab your things. You’d sent most of your stuff on a Fury-provided jet earlier this week, not that you had that much stuff to begin with, and all you needed to grab were two suitcases with everything else. 

When you returned to the car, he was still in the driver’s seat, sitting quietly. 

“Tony, I’m sorry, I really am, but I need to make this decision for myself.” You said quietly. 

“Where’s Fury picking you up from?” He seemingly ignored your previous statement. 

You gave him the address of a nearby airfield. Silence fell over the car again. 

“I don’t want to leave like this, on a bad note.” You said. “Please, can we talk about this.” 

“I’m over it.” He said quickly, lying as though you couldn’t tell. “Nothing to talk about, everything’s fine.” His eyes focused intently on the road in front of him. 

When you arrived at the airfield, he got out of the car to help you with your luggage. You handed it to an agent and turned to him, pulling him into a big hug.

“I’m going to miss you.” You said as you pulled away. The two of you stared at each other for a moment before you dared to make a reckless decision. You leaned in and kissed him deeply. When you pulled away, you whispered a quick “Goodbye.” and rushed to the Quinjet, looking back at him one more time. 

You really were going to miss him.


End file.
